


Strawberries

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't seem to know what to say but kissed him and scratched her neck absently, and he felt a little better and a little worse, watching her frown into the distance and ignore the bugs flying at her broccoli earrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Harry didn't know why he told her at that week's ritual lunch-on-the-grass, but Harry was rapidly becoming used to not knowing anything where Luna was concerned. There was no good reason for him to feel guilty around her, and yet he did; many excellent reasons to keep the details of the prophecy from her, a relative stranger, and he couldn't seem to stop himself. She didn't seem to know what to say but kissed him and scratched her neck absently, and he felt a little better and a little worse, watching her frown into the distance and ignore the bugs flying at her broccoli earrings.

"So he killed Neville's parents, too?" she asked finally.

"No," he muttered, lacing his fingers through her messy hair. "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them to insanity."

"Hm." Luna's lips were chapped and tasted vaguely like fruit. "Hm."

 

The next week, Neville showed up at Luna and Harry's picnic. "I thought you were going to bring to food," he said uncertainly, staring at the empty-handed Luna.

"I did," she said, and Harry noticed only then fresh strawberries hanging ripely from her ears. "Who's hungry?"


End file.
